


The Protectors of Gotham City

by anachronism



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Oneshot, this is just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronism/pseuds/anachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has a decepticon problem. Gotham is no exception. But for every villain there's a hero determined to stop him. This fight may be one that Batman doesn't have to fight alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protectors of Gotham City

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: what I know about Transformers is based off of the first two Transformer films directed by Michael Bay. Having said that, I'm not exactly delving deep into Transformers mythology so I think I'm good...

Batman kept a sharp eye on the larger-than-life robot that had been masquerading as his Tumbler for the last two years. He noted its fighting style and its opponent’s, finding its strengths and weaknesses, mentally cataloguing its abilities and apparent personality, judging by the witty comments it kept throwing at the bad guy.

Finally, when he felt he had observed enough, he leapt into the fray, quickly and silently striking at several weak points on the Tumbler’s opponent, bringing it down, completely incapacitated. After a mere five seconds the robot three times his size lay facedown in one of Gotham’s nameless alleyways cursing up a blue streak but unable to do anything about it. Satisfied, Batman stepped away from it and glared up at the Tumbler.

“Explain. Now.”

The Tumbler’s expression went from incredulous to nervous in two seconds flat. (Batman found it interesting that it had facial expression and emotions at all. Apparently the rumors he’d heard of the sentient organic automatons that had arrived from space were true.)

“Um,” the automaton stated articulately.

“What are you doing in Gotham?” he ground out. _Disguised as my Tumbler?_ He decided to save that part for later.

“I’m undercover,” the automaton admitted in a decidedly male, Brooklyn-accented voice. “There are decepticons hidden in every part of the world so us autobots need to be just as spread out to find them.

Batman scowled. “And what does Gotham have to do with this crusade of yours?”

The autobot fidgeted. Were he someone else Batman might have been amused at how his intense scrutiny made the alien so uncomfortable. “Gotham’s a large city, and well-known. Dirty too, corrupt.”

“The perfect hiding place for decepticons,” Batman concluded.

The Tumbler nodded fervently. “You’re not going to kick me out, are you Boss? I really enjoy working with you. And Gotham, it’s like home now, you know? These people, I don’t know how it happened exactly, but they mean more to me than the rest of earth’s citizens.”

Batman studied the autobot before him – the partner he never knew he had – and made a decision.

“What’s your name?”

“My earth designation is Tank.”

“Where did you learn to fight?”

“On Cybertron, in the war.”

Batman would get the details of that particular story later. “Your hand-to-hand is crude, and you’re slower than you could be. If you’re serious about working with me, you’ll be serious about learning what I can teach you.”

“R-Really?” Tank reminded him of an eager puppy. It was strangely… endearing.

“I have just one condition.”

Tank’s demeanor sobered.

“You get to explain this to Alfred.”


End file.
